dustclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Requests for User Rights
I NEED FEEDBACK! - Silver Interested in Joining the Staff? Before you do anything, you should read the requirements for the position you would like to apply for. If you meet all of them, fill out a form with the appropiate information. You should start your form with your linked username in Heading 3. Next, leave us some information on why '''you should be this position. Our administers and bureaucrats will vote on your position using templates { { votenay } } and { { voteyay } }. They will also leave a detailed comment supporting their decision. Consequences For Abusive Power If you are caught using your power abusively, you will be punished according to your position. '''All offense are recorded. If you lose rollbacker status, and then get it again, and then make another offense, that is the second offense. Chat Moderator: *First offense, one warning and a block, *Second offense, ban Rollback: *First offense, one warning, block, loss of rollback powers *Second offense, ban *Keep in mind that if you are have the status of both a rollbacker and chat moderator, and make an offense while rollbacking, you will lose chat moderator status as well. Admin: *First offense, block, loss of power and ability to become one ever again *If you continue to act like you are an admin, you will be banned. Bureaucrat: *First offense, ban Chat Moderator (open) Current Chat Moderators Requirements *You should have spent two months on this wiki, and should be an active user on chat. *There must be no history of sockpuppetry, and very little history of being blocked/banned for not following the Chat Policy, breaking wiki rules, edit farming, edit wars, being rude, etc. *You should have around 20 edits on articles. Edits on userpages, talkpages, threads, etc. will not be counted. Leave requests below. Rollbacker (open) Current Rollbackers Requirements *You must have chat moderator rights for three months, with no history of using power abusively. *You should be editing pages frequently. This doesn't include editing; this is editing articles to add more information to them. *You must have no '''history of sockpuppetry, and '''very little history of being blocked/banned for not following the Chat Polic, breaking wiki rules, being rude, and no history of being the cause of an edit war or edit farming. *You should have around fifty edits on articles. *It helps if you have a history of firmly, but not downright yellling at a user, for non-constructive edits, edit farming, etc. *Keep in mind that you will be keeping chat moderator status when you become a rollbacker. You are expected to follow all requirements while moderating on chat. *All rollbacks on pages should be done in good faith, and you should notify the user on their message wall. Make sure they know that they have made an unecessary edit. Give them two warnings. If they do not respond, rollback their edit. more to be added here Silver is working on this page. She would like feedback :) Category:Important Pages Category:Help Category:Community